totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Teagan
Teagan is The Partier in Total Drama Teens. Biography Teagan is a pretty cool and chill dude to be around. He loves to throw parties or be invited to them. He is very charismatic and can makes friends real easily. Total Drama Teens 'Chapter #1: "Welcome to Camp Wawanakwa!": '''Teagan is introduced as the partier of Camp Wawanakwa. He is one of the guys to lear at Phoebe when she arrived to the island. He is assigned to the Screaming Outcasts team. He attempts to flirt with Phoebe along with Jourdan and Oliver. His team loses the challenge, but in the marshmallow elimination ceremony he received a marshmallow. ' Chapter #2: "Insomnia Would Be Good About Now...": '''During the running, him and Jourdan carried Phoebe. They both dropped her when they were in awe of all the food. He tries to advise Phoebe how to stay awake during the Awake-A-Thon. He wins for his team by staying up for the longest after a staring contest with Kat. '''Chapter #3: "If The Water Olympics Had A Really Low Budget, This Would Be It.": '''He is left to dive for his team, along with Phoebe. He decides to take Phoebe with him and jumps off of the cliff with her in his arms. They both make it in the target zone, scoring two points for their team. Their team loses on this challenge, but Teagan is not voted out. '''Chapter #4: "Hunting People Is A Lot Easier Than You Think, I Would Know.": '''Teagan is chosen to prey for his team. Teagan promises to help Brenda because he gets jealous of Jourdan trying to help Phoebe all the time. When Norah tranquilizes Jourdan, Teagan runs off with Phoebe. They seem safe until Slater sprays Teagan, and then Teagan tells Darren not to spray Phoebe, but he does not listen to him. His team loses, but he does receive a marshmallow. '''Chapter #5: "Well This Is Definitely Not A Five-Star Restaurant.": '''Teagan decides to make the main course meal for his team with Phoebe and Jan. They make filet mignon and steamed vegetables. Teagan is steaming the vegetables while Phoebe is flirting with Jan, who tells her to help Teagan. Their dish gets good rates. Their team wins this round. '''Chapter #6: "That's Not A Real Talent!": '''Teagan does not participate in the talent show, but his team wins. '''Chapter #7: "This Running Is Going To Be The Death Of Me.": '''He sails with Phoebe to Boney Island. He tells her he would help her and she seems to be more fond of him, but not by much. When Phoebe is framed, Teagan tries to protect her and say she didn't sabotage the other team. Their team loses, but in the elimination ceremony he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #8: "How Hard Can Building Things Possibly Be?": '''He helps make his team's birdhouses because he use to take shop class. He helps sculpt a sandcastle of Chris' face. He builds and tests their team's treehouse. His team loses, but he receives a marshmallow at the elimination ceremony. '''Chapter #9: "It's Too Cold To Be Alive.": '''Teagan wakes up Webster with Oliver's music player. He gets jealous when a random snowboarder hits on Phoebe. His team wins the challenge. '''Chapter #10: "These Ropes and Heights Are Not A Good Mix.": '''Teagan rides with Phoebe down the zip line and both of them fall off of it. He walks on the tightrope safely. He encourages Phoebe on the tightrope. He helps hold his team's mattress for the skydivers. Teagan's team loses, but he receives a marshmallow. '''Chapter #11: "Sports Are Not Your Forte.": '''Teagan pogoes for his team along with Oliver. Teagan falls on his face while on the pogo stick, even though he said he used to be the pogo king. Teagan gets voted out possibly because of Alison. When he is on the Dock of Shame, he tries to kiss Phoebe, but he is taken away too quickly. '''Chapter #18: "I Should Have Gotten Eliminated Awhile Ago.": '''He is seen romantically involved with Brenda while he has his arm around her. He talks about how he was tired of Phoebe and she just uses people, and is happier with Brenda. He votes for Anton to win. '''Chapter #21: "Who Wants To Win A Billion Dollars?": '''Teagan roots for Anton in the final challenge. He is invited to Anton's afterparty. Category:Total Drama Teens